prikosandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Qalnor
__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Appearance and Personality Human Like in Appearance, the Qalnor's main differences to humans are the fact that their bodies are all covered in colored patterns of all difference shapes, sizes and colors. Essentially they can be pale skinned with green stripes all over their bodies, or red symbols on their heads, etc, etc. The Qalnor age at half the rate that humans do, making their lifespan in turn twice as long. Females and Males tend to be treated rather equally and live about the same time. Females are on average an inch taller than the men. The government leaders tend to be conservative, not really dealing with outside affairs as much as other countries do. However, on their shared island continent they fight with the other nations to keep it secured for the good of their Imperium and the health of it's people. Government and Politics The Qalnor government is complex having multiple categories to it. There are in total 4 parts of the Imperium's government that make it up. This includes the Senate, the Monarchy, The House of Production and Agriculture, and the House of Security and War. The Senate is made up of 50 members, 20 Senators from the Capital, and 15 from the two other major cities of the country. The Senate discusses general civil, military, and judicial affairs passing laws and enforcing those laws. The Monarchy serves the people directly addressing their concerns and keeping them happy/in line. A strong Monarch can highly influence the other parts of the government and eventually take over as a dictator or Emperor. The House of Production and Agriculture enforces the civil laws and manages the country's factories, farms, mills, etc. Made up of three Ministers, one from each city, and many other members to enforce their will and the laws of the country. Also manages the civil budget, making sure taxes are levied when need but not extorting them from the peasantry. The House of Security and War manages military affairs (obviously). The Army, the Border Watch and the city/town militia are all under the jurisdiction of the House. The military budget is obviously in turn managed by this house. The House, with permission from the Senate may declare war on any faction they think threatens the Imperium. Major Cities *'The Deep City' - Completed Enclosed in the Mountains, the Capital of the Qalnor Imperium. The Center of Industry and Production in the South East Island Continent. Weapons, Armor and Consumables pumping out of the underground city at large rates daily. In addition to being the center of industry it is also the most fortified citadel ever built, having a maze of walls and gates where armies would be massacred if directly engaging the city populace. The City has two entrance from either side of the mountain range both heavily protected and watched by the city guard and army. *'Uqses City' - Center of Maritime Trade for the Qalnor Imperium. Ships come in and out daily transporting raw materials, weapons, armor, and products from country to country. A high target for savages/vikings to raid, it is protected by the Qalnor Imperial Fleet, not the strongest navy in the world, but still powerful enough to hold off the non-unified vikings and savage humans. In addition to being protected by the Fleet, the city also serves as the main military wharf of the Qalnor Imperium, launch maritime missions from it to anywhere within the Imperium's sphere of reach. *'Qixhenn City' - Military Center for the Qalnor Imperium, also the Farming Center of the country. Food of all types is produced and sold here in massive latifudiums (farming estates run by wealthy families and their servants). All militia, and army personnel are trained here and sent out to other areas of the country. Directly gets weapons and armor from the deep city forges and other sub-mountain towns/villages. Due to it's purpose this city can last years under siege due to the amount of food produced and sold each farming season. In turn, the loss of this city would mean the other two cities lose a major food supply and starvation would ensue soon afterwards. Gods and Goddesses The Qalnor themselves are devoutly religious, worshiping their gods traditionally in temples and shrines across the entire country. Religion is separated from the government, and cannot influence it in any way. Xaxbus, God of Metallurgy and the Forge - Most Worshiped God of the Qalnor Pantheon For Obvious Reasons, is THE Simple Reason that the Qalnor Can Produce so many Products and Military Assets Ullena, Goddess of Battle and Strategy - Gave the Qalnor the Ability to Wage War with a Civilized and Professional Army and Superior Battle Tactics to that of the Savage Races Uqses, God of Water and the Seas - Created the Sea From His Own Dying Children Gave the Qalnor the Knowledge to Build Ships and Establish Maritime Trade. Controls the Tides, Storms, Floods and Fish Qixhenn, Goddess of Emotion and the Earth - Simply Allowed the Qalnor to have Any and All Feelings, Love, Happiness, Anger, Sorrow, etc. Also Created the Earth By Taking Parts from the Sun and the Moon and Combining them to Make the World Ineuas, Goddess of Fertility and Marriage - Ensures that all Marriages are Proper and Happy in Turn the Co-Goddess of Love and Happiness. Also is the Great Mother, Watching Over the Growth of a Family and their Children Ityx, God of Agriculture and Home - Created Crops and Gave the Knowledge to Grow and Harvest those Crops in the Spring and Summer. Also created the First Home and Led the People to the Deep City Previously Built by her own Hands Tytdeon. God of Time and Space - Controls the Flow of the Space-Time Continuum, Keeping Both in Perfect Balance and Harmony, Prevents the use of Time-Magic and the Alteration of Space Budione, Goddess of Death and the Underworld - Controls the Afterlife, making sure that Citizens and Soldiers of the Imperium are Brought Safely to the Underworld and are Given Proper Burial Rites Ushdohr, God of the Moon and Night - Watches over the People During the Night and Controls the Cycle of the Moon Around the World. Controls Nocturnal Animals Keeping them away from the People so no Harm Comes to Them Lesona, Goddess of the Sun and Day - Opposite of Ushdohr, Controlling the Sunrise, the Sun Moving Across the Sky and the Sunset. Controls all Daytime Animals and Watches over the Citizens of the Imperium during that Time. Ulanke, Goddess Of Logic and Knowledge - Controls the Progression of Qalnor Knowledge and is All-knowing. Watches over the Schools and the Students within the Schools, Passing on her Teachings through her Disciples Yione, God Of Tricks and Lies - Causes the Gods to Fight With Each Other and Causes Trouble within the Government, Marriages and Leadership. Without him, there would be no Conflict Within the Imperium itself and the Gods Would all Work Together to Help the Imperium Ylotl, God Of Destruction and Chaos - Subscribes to the Policy of Survival of the Fittest, Those Who are not Able to Provide for themselves will Eventually be Discarded and Killed Off, Isn't Evil, but isn't Considered Good in any way Iddona, Goddess Of Torture and Pain - The Most Evil of them All, Enjoys the Pain and Suffering of Mortal Torture and the Extremes of All Emotion. Only Cults and the Mentally Insane Worship Her, said to Walk the Earth During the End Times